User blog:-woo-/Draft of my new story arc Reign of terror book one chapter one
Guys i finally wrote the draft for my first original story!!!!!! Draft "Scretar please come to training room 77 please." Scretar awoke from his nap. "Repeat Scretar please come to training room 77." Scretar sat up from the bench and walked toward the training room. When he entered he was greeted by two matoran. "Hello Scretar please come take a seat." One of the matoran said Scretar sat down. "So acording to these papers..." The matoran said flipping through pages of a note book. "You are very skilled in hand to hand combat." He continued "Yeah, I guess I am." Scretar said "Great, now would you like to demonstrate for us?" "Sure." Scretar stood up "Which one of you wants to fight me?" "Oh we wont be fighting you." The matoran then pointed at five toa. "They will." The first toa stepped up, he was a toa of fire. He seemed to be angry. "Alright then, lets go!" Scretar said exitedly. The other toa made the first move kicking Scretar in the chest. Scretar stumbled, but he managed to recover in time to dodge the next kick. Scretar knew he only had a small window of oppertunity to strike, so he punched the toa in the mask sending him flying back. Quickly Scretar ran towards the toa and managed to sucessfully land a kick to the head. The toa fell to the ground and yelled in pain. The other four toa looked at Scretar with a shocked expression on their faces. "Alright,who's next!" Scretar Stated. The quickly the second toa ran towards scretar at lighting speed. "A toa of sound huh." Scretar thought. Scretar dodged the sound toa's punch and kicked him in the side. The toa crumpled to the ground. The matoran looked at Scretar seemingly impressed they scribbled in their little note pads and stared in awe as the third toa fell victim to Scretar's fist. Then the fourth toa came in hitting Scretar with a blast of air. Scretar's body slammed against the wall. "Two can play at that game." He muttered. Scretar then materialised a ball of iron and flung it at the toas chest. The air toa blew the ball bearing back at Scretar smashing him through the wall. The matoran were fascinated by Scretars ability to use weapons, but easily fall victim to them. Scretar got up and dashed past the fourth and grabbed a hold of the fifth. He then managed to throw the toa of stone into the other toa knocking them both down. The matoran then scribbled furiously in their notebooks before setting them down. "Alright Scretar you seem to have qualified to be a captain." The other previously silent matoran said. "Me, a captain?" Scretar asked. "Yes. You are just what we need!" The matoran then ushered Scretar into the hallway. "Where are you taking me?" He asked once more. "To the final test chamber." "But didn't I just do that?" "That was just a warm up." They said bluntly After about five minutes of walking and asking questions Scretar arrived at a large door. The matoran pushed it open to reveal a menacing toa sitting at a desk. "Sir Fetorl we hath brought upon a man worthy of leading!" The matoran said nervously. "Another captain eh?" The toa known as Fetorl bellowed "Hopefully this time it isnt just another toa. Like the last four you brought me were." "No this man is different!" The matoran said fearfully. "He beat Arilx,Ropda,Sryhull,Defilak, and Coron!" "He even beat Defilak eh?" Fetorl said staring at Scretar's small frame. "Alright he may be good, but a captain. Thats for me to decide" Fetorl smirked "I could use a good fight those other guys were too easy. Scretar said "Alright then I guess I'll make the first move." Fetorl said smiling. Fetorl got up and ran at Scretar suprising him. Scretar dodged his punch and grabbed his hand. Fetorl overpowered him and sent him back. Before punching Scretar down. Scretar rolled out the way of the next punch and kicked Fetorls shoulder making him stumble to the ground. Scretar then stomped on Fetorl's head until Fetorl grabbed his ankle and got up before throwing him across the room. The matoran watched in awe and fear as Scretar slid across the floor, he stood up and charged at Fetorl ramming him in the chest before getting punched in the head and slamming into the desk breaking it into pieces. Fetorl walked towards Scretar and kicked him in the gut. Scretar grabbed Fetorls leg and pulled him to the ground while getting up in the process. They breathed heavily staring at each other waiting for the other to strike. Fetorl got up and walked towards Scretar with a hand extended. Scretar looks at Fetorl before grabbing his hand and shaking it. Scretar did it. He was a captain. I know its kinda short but its still a draft what do you guys think Oh and happy 2014!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts